A Twisted Fairytale
by sueo
Summary: dibuat khusus for all my friends in cosplay community... inspired by them, written for them!  halah sok demokrasi  kisah ini adalah tentang suatu negeri antah berantah yang tokohnya kacau semua dan ceritanya ngga kalah kacau. based on true story  ?
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu masa entah kapan, nun jauh di sebuah negeri antah berantah, terdapatlah sebuah kerajaan besar di tanah barat, yaitu Keraton Los Angeles yang dipimpin oleh Maharaja Neil Furuno yang bijak, ganteng, dan disukai rakyat – terutama kaum wanita.

_18 TAHUN YANG LALU _

Seorang pelayan lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju altar istana tempat singgasana sang Maharaja "Baginda! Ada bayi dibuang di teras istana, baginda!"

Sang raja yang sedang enak-enakan tidur siang di singgasana hanya menguap dan dengan enteng menjawab "Buang saja lagi ke rumah tetangga"

"Hah? Yakin, baginda?"

"Ya masa mau dipungut? Istana ini belum ada permaisurinya, masa mau ditambah anak duluan? Lagipula bayi itu berisik, merepotkan… mahal pula maintenance-nya. Kamu mau gajimu dipotong gara-gara istana kekurangan anggaran?" katanya sambil berbalik untuk tidur lagi

"A-anuu… tapi baginda… rakyat dan wartawan sudah berkumpul di luar…."

"…Ada wanitanya?"

"Banyak, baginda"

Sang Maharaja langsung turun dari singgasana dan memakai sorbannya "Bilang kek dari tadi!" ia lalu berjalan keluar ke teras istana, diikuti oleh pelayan yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Giliran di depan cewek aja, kagak mau keliatan jelek…" bisiknya sambil menggerutu

Akhirnya jadilah istana sang Maharaja bertambah seorang tuan putri yang diberi nama Raden Ayu Kireihana No-Hime Furuno yang bergelar _Ameera_ (tuan putri).

_18 TAHUN KEMUDIAN _

Sang Maharaja kembali duduk di singgasananya, merenung sedih. Baru saja ia kembali patah hati. Tuan putri negeri seberang yang ditaksirnya sudah keburu diambil oleh pangeran negeri lain. Dengan hati yang teriris-iris, sang Maharaja masuk ke ruang bawah tanah rahasia di istana dan menekan tombol koordinat mesin peluncur rudal. Setelah menekan tombol "LAUNCH", ia kembali ke singgasana dan menangis sesenggukan seharian.

"Kapankah istana ini punya permaisuri….?" Katanya sambil terbengong-bengong dengan muka madesu di atas singgasana sambil bengong menatap bulan

"Bagindaaaaaaaa! Gawat, baginda!" teriak seorang dayang sambil berlari ke singgasana dengan panik.

Wajah sang Maharaja tetap datar.

"Anu… itu, gawat baginda! Itu…"

"…._Ameera_ lagi?"

Sang dayang mengangguk, dan sang Maharaja langsung menghela napas

"…Di klub mana?"

"LAX, Baginda…"

Sang Maharaja menggeram "Siapkan limousine. Kali ini biar saya saja yang turun tangan langsung"

"…Eeeeh? Tidak apa-apa, baginda?"

"Biar saja, biar anak itu kapok!"

Dan tengah malam lewat satu jam, sang tuan putri yang sedang tipsy diseret keluar dari klub LAX oleh sang Maharaja sendiri dengan kuping dijewer. Paparazzi menjepret, sang tuan putri berteriak kesakitan, sementara wajah sang raja geram. Begitu sampai di istana, sang tuan putri langsung dihukum duduk bersimpuh di singgasana sampai matahari terbit dan dimarahi habis-habisan.

"RADEN AYU KIREHANA NO HIME FURUNOOOOOOOO!" teriak sang raja sampai mukanya merah

"…Ya, Tuanku Maharaja Neil Gentaro Furuno?"

PLAK! Satu pukulan melayang ke kepala sang tuan putri "SUDAH BERAPA KALI AYAH BILANG, HENTIKAN KEBIASAAN CLUBBING DAN MINUM-MINUM LALU PULANG PAGI! MEMALUKAN SAJA, KAU INI PUTRI RAJA TAHU! KAU INI _AMEERA_ KERATON LOS ANGELES YANG TERHORMAT!"

"…heeeemmm…" jawab sang tuan putri asal-asalan. Ia capek, ngantuk dan kepalanya pusing karena kebanyakan menenggak vodka shots dan tequila

"KAU INI PEWARIS GELAR _MAHARANI_ DI KERATON LOS ANGELES, MASA SERING MABUK-MABUKAN?"

"….nggghhhh…" kata sang tuan putri sambil garuk-garuk kuping, lalu ia tewas tertidur di depan singgasana sambil ketawa-ketawa ngigo "heheheh…Norman Jaydeeeennn…."

BRAK! Meja ditendang oleh sang Maharaja sampai hancur.

"Sudah cukup. Hilang kesabaranku! SIMON!"

Sang abdi dalam yang bernama Simon itu langsung menghadap sang Maharaja "Ya, baginda?"

"Kirim anak ini ke Negeri Selatan! Umumkan ke seluruh negeri kalau ia sedang belajar tata krama di negeri itu! Dan jangan biarkan ia pulang ke tanah Keraton Los Angeles sampai kuperintahkan!"

"Baik, baginda…"

Dan ketika matahari terbit di tanah barat, pesawat jet Boeang Airlines yang membawa sang tuan putri yang masih setengah mabuk beserta pengawal, pelayan, dayang-dayang dan inang pengasuhnya telah lepas landas menuju Negeri Selatan…

_SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN _

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground!_

Lagu Evacuate The Dancefloor Cascada itu mengglegar ke seluruh mansion milik Keraton Los Angeles yang berdiri di ibukota Negeri Selatan itu. Malam itu, sang tuan putri mengadakan pesta masquerade di dalam mansionnya. Para pangeran, putri dan para bangsawan dari berbagai bagian dunia yang merupakan teman-teman tuan putri menghadiri pesta itu, kebanyakan adalah para anak2 yang mempunyai perilaku bermasalah dan sedang dikirim ke Negeri Selatan untuk belajar tata krama, sama seperti kasus sang tuan putri.

Tapi tetap saja, meskipun judulnya "masquerade", jangan bayangkan itu sebuah pesta kerajaan yang elegan dengan para pria berpakaian rapi dan licin dan para gadis berbaju mengembang. Bukankah sudah jelas dari lagu yang mengglegar di seluruh mansion pesta macam apakah yang digelar di sana?

Di satu sudut ruangan, Emperor Figaro Leonhart vi Britannia sedang asyik goyang dangdut dengan Emperor Achilles Kitsune, sementara para selir Emperor Figaro, Eriko X-Celica, Rinko Kobayakawa dan Sephilia menonton dari lounge khusus sang emperor. Bagaimana dengan permaisurinya Queen Risa Crimson vi Britannia? Sedang ngobrol bersama Hime di lounge pribadinya sambil pura-pura nggak kenal.

Sementara itu, di private lounge khusus tuan putri…

"_Ameera_ Hime-sama, Prince Hoshino dan Princess Barbara sudah datang" kata Aras, pengasuh sang tuan putri yang diboyong dari Keraton Los Angeles sambil menyibak tirai dan membukakan pintu masuk untuk kakak-adik pangeran dan tuan putri dari negeri Vegetania. Di dalam private lounge itu, selain Hime dan Queen Risa yang duduk bersebelahan, di satu sudut ada Maru si juragan Nico Nico Douga bersama pacarnya Avent Sykes, Garonk si juragan tanah suci Akihabara bersama selirnya Fate Testarossa dan Nanoha Takamachi. Lalu di sudut lainnya ada Husky si Assassin dari Middle East yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Dewi Kahyangan Ikao Ahiru. Ada juga King Shin, pemimpin Negeri Selatan yang duduk di antara Baroness Beovolve dan Princess Mikain dan sedang dibully-bully oleh kedua gadis itu. Botol-botol Smirnoff, Bourbon, Tia Maria dan Vodka beserta gelas-gelas berserakan di meja. Nggak butuh waktu lama untuk Prince Hoshino dan Princess Barbara ikut berbaur dalam pesta sebelum akhirnya turun ke dance floor dan menggila bersama semua yang datang ke masquerade malam itu.

Pagi menjelang, dan Hime sedang tertidur di sofa lounge room bersama para attendees pesta semalam – para gadis dengan party dress yang mencolok dan terbuka, lengkap dengan muka kusam karena make-up belum dibersihkan, tidak kalah dengan para lelaki yang rambutnya acak-acakan, serta wajah yang pucat karena kebanyakan minum semalam. Mereka semua tidur bergelimpangan di lounge room di mansion milik Keraton Los Angeles bagaikan pengungsi di posko bencana. Ada juga yang bolak balik ke toilet sambil muntah-muntah karena jackpot. Pemandangan afterparty seperti ini mungkin pada awalnya mengagetkan, namun setelah hampir setiap Minggu pagi selalu berakhir seperti ini di mansion ibukota Negeri Selatan milik Keraton Los Angeles, para pelayan dan dayang-dayang hanya bisa menghela napas dan geleng-geleng kepala. Para pelayan membersihkan ceceran minuman dan muntahan tamu dengan pasrah, para dayang memberikan selimut dan bantal bagi para tamu yang hangover di lantai, dan para pengawal mengatur para tamu agar pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan selamat ketika mereka sudah kuat bangun...

Lalu setiap Senin pagi sang tuan putri selalu memberi tip yang cukup besar dari uang sakunya sendiri kepada masing-masing pekerja mansion, siapa yang mau lapor ke Maharaja Furuno?

BRUAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!

Mendengar pintu didobrak kencang, sontak semua orang yang sedang hangover terbangun karena kaget, termasuk Hime. Begitu melihat siapa yang di depan pintu, matanya langsung melotot

"Huah…huaaa…. !"

Dan semua orang pun kaget bukan main.

"Apa…? Maharaja Furuno?"

"Kok tiba-tiba berkunjung ke Negeri Selatan?"

Sementara itu, Hime loncat dari sofa dan memanjat gorden seperti kucing yang kabur dari kamar mandi ketika sedang dimandikan, lalu bersiap terjun ke kolam renang lewat jendela. Namun sebelum ia berhasil memanjat sampai atas, sang Maharaja menarik gorden yang sedang dipanjat putrinya dan sang putri dengan sukses mendarat di tangan Maharaja Furuno.

"Gotcha."

Dan sang tuan putri hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat tatapan ayahnya yang sangat amat murka

"…Heheheh… hi… daddy?"

Dan lagi-lagi sang tuan putri diseret paksa keluar dari mansion dengan kuping ditarik. Bukan untuk dibawa pulang ke tanah Keraton Los Angeles, tapi dibawa ke villa Keraton yang terletak di Pulau Dewata, sebuah vacation spot yang sangat indah di bagian timur untuk dihukum dengan hukuman yang paling dibenci dan ditakuti oleh semua tuan putri: dipingit.

Selama dipingit, sang _ameera_ hanya boleh keluar sebatas pantai pribadi villa, itupun dikawal dan di kejauhan terdapat kapal-kapal patroli Keraton. Beruntung sedang libur sekolah, jadi ia sepanjang hari hanya bermalas-malasan berenang, surfing, main game, tidur, makan, berguling-guling di lantai meraung-raung persis bocah ngambek yang nggak dibeliin truk-trukan di pasar setiap kali melihat artikel atau laporan tentang party yang didatangi teman-temannya di internet…

"Ayaaaaaahhhh, biarkan aku keluar sekaliiii sajaaaa…" pintanya ketika sedang makan malam bersama sang Maharaja

"Tidak boleh! Kamu ini dikirim ke Negeri Selatan untuk belajar tata krama malah party-party-an! Kamu pokoknya dihukum!"

"Tapi kenapa aku harus dipingit di Pulau Dewata? Ini penyiksaan namanya! Banyak party-party dan club-club keren di sini! Setiap hari inbox email-ku dipenuhi oleh undangan party! Lebih bagus kalau aku dipingit di mansion kita di ibukota!"

Sang Maharaja hanya nyengir lalu memeletkan lidah "Sukurin lu!"

Muka sang tuan putri langsung berubah menjadi asem dan menggeram. "Kampret! Uuurrrggghhh… ayolah daddyyyyy… pleeeaaaasssseeee…"

"No means no, _ameera_. You're grounded for the whole summer"

Hime langsung melotot "WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Maharaja langsung meletakkan garpunya, menarik tangan putrinya ke kamar mandi dan mencekoki mulutnya dengan sabun batangan.

"UHUK! HUEK HUEK HUEKKHHH!"

"Udah dibilangin jangan ngomong kasar! Hayo, minta ampun nggak?"

"Phueh! Phueh! Mmmfffpphh…amfun fwaghwinfwaaahh!"

Akhirnya sabun batangan itu dikeluarkan dari mulut Hime.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka berdua duduk dengan tenang di ruang TV. Maharaja sedang menonton CNN di TV, sementara Hime sibuk dengan DSi-nya main Tokimeki Memorial 2nd Kiss.

"Ayahanda, sampai kapan ayahanda di sini?"

Sang Maharaja menatap wajah Hime untuk beberapa saat, lalu membuang muka dan tatapannya kembali ke TV "…Entah" jawabnya sampai mengangkat bahu.

"Bukannya ayahanda sibuk ya di Los Angeles?"

"…Tidak apa"

"Urusan negara bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang terlalu penting"

"Aneh…kenapa ayahanda tenang2 aja sih meninggalkan tanah Keraton Los Angeles begitu lama? Apa tidak takut diserang oleh negara lain?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Bukan urusan kamu!"

Jawaban sang ayah tidak membuatnya puas. Akhirnya, keesokan harinya pagi-pagi sekali, Hime menyelinap ke bagasi limousine ayahnya. Ia tahu mungkin besok ia akan menghadapi tiang guillotine kalau sampai ketahuan, tapi tetap saja, ia penasaran, ayahnya ngapain sih betah di Pulau Dewata lama-lama sampai ogah pulang? Tidak mungkin untuk mengawasinya, karena ia selalu pergi sampai larut malam dan selalu meninggalkannya bersama Aras.

Tidak sampai 30 menit perjalanan, limousine berhenti, bagasi dibuka dan barang-barang diturunkan. Ketika para pengawal lengah, Hime menyelinap keluar dan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Ia lalu mengintip keluar daaaannn…

TERNYATA MEREKA BERADA DI NUDE BEACH!

Persetan dengan tiang guillotine dan kemurkaan ayahnya. Hime berjalan keluar dari semak-semak tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan ke ayahandanya yang sedang bersenang-senang bersama beberapa wanita.

"AYAHANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"Hei, sedang apa kamu disini? Kamu kan sedang dipingit! Mau dihukum di tiang guillotine apa?"

CKLIK.

Tanpa sadar, rupanya Hime sudah memotret ayahnya bersama wanita-wanita Pulau Dewata dengan iPhone, dan ia menunjukkan layar iPhone yang sedang membuka "Facebook for iPhone". Satu sentilan jari di layar iPhone, maka foto tersebut akan terkirim ke Facebook.

Kali ini, giliran sang Maharaja yang bersimpuh minta ampun ke putrinya.

Kembali di Villa Pulau Dewata milik Keraton Los Angeles, Hime murka berat. Sementara sang Maharaja tertunduk lesu.

"Ayah hanya ingin mencari permaisuri…"

"Chuih! Bilang aja pengen maenan cewek! Elu kan playboy!"

"Ya deh! Tapi gadis-gadis di Negeri Selatan ternyata cantik-cantik… oh kenapa, kenapa dari dulu aku tidak berpikir untuk mengunjungi negara ini…"

"…Dasar pria -_-""

"Kenapa? Kau ingin ayahmu jadi otomen saja?"

Membayangkan ayahnya bersikap manis dengan celemek renda-renda, Hime langsung mual dan hampir memuntahkan dango cemilannya.

"Nggak deh, makasih. Udah, terus aja mainan cewek. Makin susah deh lu nyari istri"

"Ya sudahlah! Sudah kuputuskan!" kata sang Maharaja sambil mendadak berdiri

"Hah?"

"Kuputuskan akan mencari permaisuri di Negeri Selatan!"

"WHAT?"

"Dan kita tidak akan pulang ke Keraton Los Angeles sebelum kita mendapatkan ibunda yang pas untukmu!"

"E-eeehhh! Tunggu! kenapa aku dibawa-bawa, ayahanda?"

"Karena kamu juga ada disini bersamaku"

"Hoooii! Siapa yang pertama kali ngusir anak sembarangan, pake mingit pula!"

"Biarin! Pokoknya kita tidak akan pulang sebelum ayah dapat istri paling tidak satu!"

"Aduuuhhh! Satu aja udah susah, mau pake poligami lagi?"

"Biar saja! Itu teman-temanmu yang sudah jadi Emperor dan Raja banyak yang punya istri dan selir! Lihat saja si Fuhrer Ratu Minyak Kusanagi dari Negeri Amestris itu! Istri dan selirnya sangat banyak sampai kalau dia mau berkunjung ke negara lain, dia harus membawa dua pesawat jet Boeang A380! Satu untuk dirinya, satu lagi untuk selir-selir dan istri-istrinya"

"Ya tapi kan dia ganteng!"

"Ayahmu juga ganteng!"

"…tapi gak laku-laku…"

PLAK! Sendal jepit swallow melayang ke muka sang tuan putri

"sudahlah! Pokoknya aku mau cari istri di sini!"

"…urusan negara gimana?"

"apa gunanya facebook, twitter, omegle (loh?), e-mail, skype dan webcam?"

Dan sang putri hanya bisa menghela napas.

Kembali ke kamar, sang tuan putri menangis sesenggukan di depan laptopnya. Di layar laptop terdapat facebook profile seorang bangsawan juragan wayang golek terkenal nan tampan yang sedang naik daun di Los Angeles, Raden Mas Reuben Christopher Langdon. Ia membuka jendela dan menatap bulan, lalu berteriak kencang-kencang.

"!"

Dan teriakan kesedihan sang tuan putri yang nista menggema di seluruh Pulau Dewata malam itu…

"REUBEN LANGDOOOOOOONNNNN! AKU PADAMUUUUU! PULANGKAN AKU KE LOS ANGELEEEEEESSSSS! AYAHANDA JAHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT! AYAHANDA KEJAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!"

…dan keesokan harinya, hampir seluruh turis dan penduduk Pulau Dewata bermata panda karena semalaman sang tuan putri berteriak-teriak dan menangis sampai mereka semua susah tidur.

_Sialan… aku harus atur strategi biar bisa cepat pulang ke Keraton Los Angeles dan bertemu dengan Raden Mas Reuben Langdon!_

Dan ketika sarapan pagi, sang tuan putri mengutarakan idenya.

"Ayah, bagaimana kalau ayah adakan pesta dansa di Pulau Dewata dan mengundang seluruh gadis-gadis di negeri ini?"

"Halah, bilang aja mau party lagi"

"Tapi kalau ada ayahanda kan tidak mungkin aku membuat party gila seperti yang sering kuadakan di ibukota Negeri Selatan…"

"…."

"Lagipula ayahanda kan terkenal karena ayahanda adalah Maharaja Keraton Los Angeles yang bijaksana, baik hati, tampan…"

"…."

"Gadis-gadis kan senang pesta dansa. Mereka pasti akan berdandan cantik jika diundang oleh Tuanku Maharaja Neil Gentaro Furuno"

Akhirnya sang Maharaja mengalah "...baiklah, kita gelar pesta dansa yang besar!"

_YESSS! ONE STEP CLOSER HOME! _

DUAK!

Karena saking semangatnya mengepalkan tangan, sampai Hime tidak sengaja menonjok meja makan.

"aduduudduh…." Katanya meringis kesakitan.

Sesuai saran sang tuan putri, akhirnya diumumkanlah pesta dansa yang akan diadakan di villa Keraton Los Angeles yang terletak di Pulau Dewata Negeri Selatan. Dan karena ide briliannya, pingitan sang tuan putri dihapuskan, walau tetap saja ia tidak boleh pergi clubbing dan harus pulang ke rumah jam tujuh malam kalau tidak ia akan dipingit lagi. Ia menghabiskan waktu bebasnya untuk mengundang seluruh teman-temannya dari berbagai negeri – terutama gadis-gadis yang masih _single_, karena itu adalah titah dari sang Maharaja.

Dua minggu sebelum pesta dansa, tamu-tamu sudah berdatangan memenuhi airport Pulau Dewata dan jet-jet pribadi berebut tempat parkir. Mulai dari King Styier dari kampung sawah beserta saudara-saudara sekampungnya seperti Prince Purru, Princess Vindy, Princess Mideru, dan lain-lain, lalu Fuhrer Ratu Minyak Amestris Kirika Kusanagi beserta istri-istri, selir-selir dan anak-anaknya, termasuk Queen of Uke Youna Amakura dan putra tercinta mereka Prince of Shota Minato Arisato bersama istrinya Princess Akihi. Tidak lupa Raja dan Ratu negeri Daikon, King Sorah dan Queen Echow bersama dengan anak-anak mereka yang merupakan lobak berkaki. Tidak ketinggalan juga bangsawan negeri Daikon yang membawa banyak selir, Sir Naru. Queen Echow terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna hijau segar dan gaun putih bersih, sangat persis dengan lobak berkualitas tinggi. King Shin bin Kuma sebagai pemimpin negara Negeri Selatan juga datang, kini bersama Queen Lant Skye binti Kukang dan adiknya Prince Tegrit el Russian Blue bin Neko. Para Klan kameko seperti Emperor Achilles Kitsune, Emperor Raven Alexander, Emperor Verde, Prince Alf, dan lain-lain juga datang.

Siang hari yang terik, sang tuan putri sedang bermalas-malasan di pantai pribadi belakang villanya sementara semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta dansa. Hanya ada Aras yang mengipas-ngipas daun di atas kepalanya dan seorang beautician yang sedang melakukan pedicure pada kuku kakinya

"…Hime, sst, Himeee…"

Hime mendadak bangun dari lounge chairnya, lalu celingukan sampai ia melihat Prince Hoshino dan Princess Barbara di antara semak-semak taman. Mereka tampak lain dari biasanya.

"Lho? Ngapain kalian berdua pake ngumpet di semak-semak begitu?" tanya Hime heran. Pangeran dan tuan putri negeri Vegetania itu lalu celingukan, dan keluar dari semak-semak berjingkat-jingkat.

"Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting…"

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke kamar tuan putri, sementara Aras menunggu di luar kamar.

"Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya… kami para bangsa Vegetania mempunyai satu tradisi rahasia…"

"Hah? Tradisi apa?"

"Sebelum usia 22 tahun, kami dilarang untuk jatuh cinta. Karena itu kami diharuskan untuk ber-crossdress di depan umum sampai usia kami menginjak 22 tahun"

"HEH!"

"Jadi…."

"Ja-jadi…Prince Hoshino…Princess Barbara…kalian…sebenarnya…"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku adalah wanita… nama asliku sebenarnya Princess Solacenae Gracia el Tomatina…"

"Tapi…tapitapitapi…kau itu begitu ganteng! Banyak putri raja dan putri bangsawan yang naksir dirimu! Kau… kau benar-benar wanita?"

"Aku benar-benar wanitaaaaaaa…." Katanya sambil menangis pilu

"Lalu… Barbara?"

"Aku ini Prince Vivent…dan sepertinya nenekku sudah gila"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Nenekku yang pikun lupa kalau aku ini sebenarnya laki-laki! Masa aku mau dijodohkan dengan Maharaja Furuno?"

Sang _ameera_ langsung shock "APAAAAAAAAAAA?" mukanya langsung berubah menjadi sebutek air bekas pel-pelan ketika membayangkan ibunda barunya dan permaisuri Keraton Los Angeles adalah seorang bencong.

"Lalu…lalu…."

"Lalu apa, Prince- eh, Princess Solacenae?"

"Biar aku saja yang bicara. Sebenarnya Princess Solacenae jatuh cinta dengan Maharaja"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Tapi dengan tradisi, dan nenek kami yang sangat amat pikun… sulit bagi Princess Solacenae…"

Melihat dua sahabatnya kesulitan, akhirnya Hime bersedia membantu

"Baiklah, kalian berdua akan kubantu… kita minta bantuan Princess Mikain saja untuk urusan berdandan! Dia kan penyihir!"

Tetapi mendadak Princess Solacenae berteriak "Tidak usah! Hentikan saja!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Habis… aku ini nista dan lebih cocok menjadi pangeran daripada seorang tuan putri! Aku… aku malu bertemu dengan Maharaja dengan penampilan seperti seorang gadis…" katanya sambil menyembunyikan wajah

"Sudahlah! Aku yakin dengan sihir Princess Mikain kau bisa jadi seorang tuan putri yang cantik dan anggun!"

Ia lalu memerintahkan Aras untuk segera mengutus seseorang untuk menjemput Princess Mikain di kastilnya, sementara pangeran dan tuan putri negeri Vegetania diantarkan ke ruangan terpisah untuk istirahat. Beberapa menit kemudian, laptop Hime tiba-tiba berdering. Rupanya ada video call dari Queen Risa. Hime langsung menjawabnya

"Ya, Risa?"

"Hime! Tolong aku!"

"Ada apa?"

"Situasi Britannia sangat kacau! Dan ini semua salah Figaro!"

"Hah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Setiap hari kerjanya main videogame, bersenang-senang dengan selir-selirnya, dan bukannya ngurusin urusan negara yang makin kacau balau ia malah sibuk mencari selir baru! Kas negara makin menipis hanya untuk urusan pribadinya! Entah untuk videogame, entah untuk menyenangkan selir-selirnya, entah untuk pizza yang hanya untuk dia makan sendiri…. Bahkan aku juga ditelantarkan... aku ingin pergi dari sini!"

"Waduh… oh yah, kau dan Figaro akan datang ke pesta dansa ayahku kan?"

"Aku ingin sekali datang… tapi dalam situasi kacau seperti ini, mana mungkin kami bisa kabur… setiap hari rakyat berdemo di depan istana negara Britannia dan melempari bangunan istana dengan sayur dan telur busuk, sendal jepit, bom Molotov…"

"Lalu Figaro bagaimana?"

"Justru itu! Ia tidak peduli! Sekarang di depan istana sangat ribut karena rakyat berdemo dan Figaro sedang bersenang-senang dengan selirnya Rinko!"

"Kalau begitu kau kabur sendiri saja, bagaimana?"

"Tapi…"

"Begini, kau datang saja ke pesta dansa, rebut hati ayahku, lalu nanti kau bisa jadi permaisuri Keraton Los Angeles! Bagaimana?"

"Kalau Figaro murka bagaimana? Bisa-bisa nanti jadi perang antarnegara!"

"Santai saja, aku punya sesuatu yang bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi"

Dan malam itu, Risa Crimson vi Britannia pergi menyelinap dari istana menuju Pulau Dewata naik chocobo, membiarkan Emperor Figaro kalang kabut sendirian menghadapi kudeta.

Kembali lagi ke villa Keraton Los Angeles di Pulau Dewata. Princess Mikain baru saja datang dan langsung berkumpul di kebun bersama _Ameera_ Hime, Princess Solanacenae dan Prince Vivent.

"Jadi, kalian mau minta bantuan daku untuk menyihir Prince Hoshino – eh, Princess Solanacenae?" tanya Princess Mikain

"Ya, buat dia jadi tuan putri yang cantik!"

"Waduh, susah ini. Habis biasanya kan Prince Hoshino itu babang ganteng!"

"Ayolaaahhh kau kan penyihir hebat! Karena itu aku minta tolong dikauuu!" pinta Hime.

"Yasudah, daku mau buat dikau secantik apa?" tanya Princess Mikain pada Princess Solanacenae. Ditanya seperti itu, Princess Solanacenae hanya bisa membuang muka tersipu malu

"Aduh… buat saja dia jadi tuan putri yang cantik dan anggun dan sanggup menaklukkan hati ayahandaku!" kata _Ameera_ Hime geregetan.

"Hmmm… rada berat ini. Baiklah, daku minta kembang tujuh rupa sebanyak tujuh kilo, air kembang melati sebanyak tujuh galon, ekor biawak tiga kilo, bola mata tuna sepuluh kilo…lalu…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice!"

"Hei, kita ini mau bikin tuan putri ato powerpuff girl sih?" Tanya Prince Vivent.

"Ya tuan putri lah! Buktinya aku tidak menambahkan Chemical X!"

Dan Ameera Hime, Princess Solanacenae dan Prince Vivent hanya bisa saling memandang sambil berpikir _"MENCURIGAKAN!"_

Sementara itu nun jauh di hutan belantara Negeri Selatan, di kastil bambu yang terletak di puncak Gunung Jayawijaya…

"Hmmm… Ameera Raden Ayu Kireihana No-Hime Furuno… putri angkat Maharaja Neil Gentaro Furuno… sungguh moe… hmmm… dan banyak juga gadis-gadis moe yang berkumpul di Pulau Dewata untuk pesta dansa Maharaja Furuno… sungguh cocok untuk koleksiku… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" (obligatory villain evil laugh)

Bagaimana pesta dansa Maharaja Furuno akan berlangsung?

Siapakah gadis-gadis yang akan dipilih oleh Maharaja Furuno untuk calon permaisuri?

Apakah Ameera Hime akan berhasil pulang ke tanah Keraton Los Angeles dan bertemu dengan Raden Mas Reuben Langdon?

Siapakah orang misterius yang tinggal di kastil bambu di puncak Gunung Jayawijaya itu? Bagaimana nanti nasib Ameera Hime dan gadis-gadis moe lainnya yang ada di pesta dansa Maharaja Furuno?

_All will be revealed on the next episode of "A Twisted Fairytale"_

*author sedang menggali lubang di San Diego untuk mengubur diri*


	2. Chapter 2

Sungguh pagi yang indah di Pulau Dewata. Ketika Princess Solanaceae menyibak gorden dari jendela, terlihat hamparan pasir putih di pantai pribadi villa milik Keraton Los Angeles, dan terdengar kicauan burung-burung negara tropis yang diiringi oleh deburan ombak yang terdengar datang dan pergi samar-samar.

"_Sungguh pemandangan pagi yang indah. Oh dewa-dewi Pulau Dewata, terima kasih kau telah menganugerahkan pemandangan pagi yang indah ini kepada diriku yang nista…."_

Namun bukan pemandangan pantai yang dilihat oleh sang tuan putri negeri Vegetania. Bukan pula suara kicauan burung yang dipedulikannya. Yang dilihatnya adalah Maharaja Furuno yang sedang berada pantai sendirian, hanya memakai celana surfing warna hitam yang potongannya persis diatas lututnya. Tubuhnya yang terbentuk karena sering olahraga basah karena habis berenang di laut sebentar. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya Princess Solanaceae melihat sang Maharaja tanpa sorban, karena habis berenang, rambut hitamnya yang biasanya agak naik menjadi turun ke bawah, membuat penampilan Sang Maharaja beda dari biasanya. Tetesan-tetesan air laut mengucur dari ujung kepalanya hingga ke pasir pantai dengan lembut. Sang Maharaja tidak sadar kalau dia sedang diintip, karena dia sibuk menggosok papan surfing kesayangannya dengan wax sambil bersenandung lagu Kopi Dangdut.

"!"

…Dan pagi yang tenang di villa milik Keraton Los Angeles itu pun berakhir.

"_Memang benar apa kata orang, sesuatu yang indah tidak akan berlangsung lama…"_ gumam Princess Solanaceae sambil menghela napas. Namun tetap saja, teriakan sang Ameera tidak membuat Princess Solanaceae menutup gorden. Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah Ameera Hime sedang berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Dilihat dari caranya berjalan dan wajahnya yang murka, sudah jelas kalau dia sangat amat kesal.

"Huh…benar-benar khasmu, Ameera. Memulai pagi hari dengan omelan dan teriakan, bukannya salam pagi untuk ayahandamu. Di seluruh pelosok dunia, hanya tuan putri Keraton Los Angeles dari Negeri barat yang bersikap begitu" kata sang Maharaja sambil menyibak rambutnya ke belakang.

"Ngga usah sok puitis dan pake basa-basi deh! Kemana dress Dolce & Gabbana-ku?"

"Ha…?"

"Party dress gold yang semalam digantung di depan lemari bajuku! Dikemanain sama ayahanda?"

"...Tidak tahu. Kau lupa menaruhnya dimana kali" kata sang Maharaja sambil lanjut menggosok surfboardnya

"Jangan bohong! Aras memberitahuku kalau tadi pagi dress itu diambil oleh Simon atas perintahmu! Itu kan dress yang rencananya akan kupakai di pestanya ayahanda!"

"Oh, maksudmu baju penyanyi dangdut itu? Kujadikan taplak meja"

"Jangan bilang baju penyanyi dangdut! Eh… tunggu? TAPLAK MEJA?"

"Hahhaha, tidak kok! Hanya disimpan saja!"

"Ayahanda jahat ah!"

Lalu sang Maharaja tiba-tiba merangkul putrinya dan mulai mengusap-usap rambutnya sampai berantakan. Sang tuan putri tentu saja makin kesal karena tangan sang Maharaja masih lengket karena wax surfboard, dan rambutnya yang baru saja ditreatment dengan hair spa langsung hancur lagi. Sadar karena dijahili ayahnya, dia langsung memploroti celana ayahnya dan kabur.

"DASAR ANAK NAKAL! KALAU ADA YANG LIHAT BAGAIMANAAAA!" teriak sang Maharaja sambil mengejar-ngejar putrinya di pinggir pantai

"Nggak tauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" balas sang tuan putri sambil mengambil langkah seribu

Sementara itu, di kamar istirahat Princess Solanaceae, seorang dayang kaget melihat sang tuan putri negeri Vegetania pingsan di lantai dengan darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya.

Lalu pada saat sarapan pagi, para tamu yang menginap di villa Keraton Los Angeles berkumpul di ruang makan bersama sang Maharaja dan tuan putri…

"Ayahanda, kalau dress Dolce & Gabbana-ku disimpan sampai pesta dansa selesai, aku harus pakai dress yang mana?"

"Sudah kupersiapkan. Ikut ke kamarku setelah sarapan" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dan di ruang makan itu, satu-satunya gadis berwajah butek setelah melihat senyuman sang Maharaja adalah Hime.

"Yaaa…" jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

Tidak peduli apa kata semua gadis, senyuman Maharaja Furuno yang katanya melelehkan hati wanita itu bagi Ameera Hime adalah tanda bahaya.

Setelah itu dengan bulu kuduk merinding, Hime mengikuti ayahnya menuju kamar utama villa itu, bersama dengan Simon dan seorang dayang yang bernama Diana. Tapi belum sampai ke kamarnya, langkah Sang Maharaja terhenti di depan koridor menuju ruang tidur tamu.

"Kau duluan saja ke kamarku. Simon, tunjukkan gaun yang kupilih tadi pagi untuk menggantikan kostum dangdut itu. Lalu Diana, bantu dia mengganti baju"

"Dibilangin itu bukan kostum dangdut! Kembalikan dress Dolce & Gabbana-ku!" teriaknya sebelum ia didorong Simon masuk ke pintu kamar Maharaja.

Maharaja Furuno melangkah sendirian di koridor bagian timur villa miliknya. Bagian timur villa memang sengaja dibuat khusus untuk menampung tamu-tamu dan kini sepi karena para tamu sedang keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Ia lalu mengintip ke sebuah kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang memakai gaun tidur berwarna merah gelap panjang sedang duduk di ambang jendela. Seekor burung kenari hinggap di jarinya. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut, wajah sang Maharaja merah merona…

JREB!

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sang Maharaja terduduk di lantai dengan keringat dingin, sementara sebuah belati menancap di pintu menembus keluar. Sedikit lagi saja dan belati tersebut sudah menancap di dahi sang Maharaja

"SIAPA ITU YANG SEDANG MENGINTIP?" teriak sang gadis. Pintu bergeser, dan terlihatlah sang Maharaja dengan wajah pucat dan hampir pingsan. Melihat sang Maharaja, gadis itu shock.

"ah…Maharaja Furuno?"

Melihat wajah sang gadis yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi, Sang Maharaja hanya bisa tersenyum "Selamat pagi, wahai Queen Risa Crimson vi Brittania…."

"Pa…pagi…."

Sang Maharaja berdiri, lalu mencium tangan sang ratu Britannia. "Sungguh pagi yang indah, bukan? Cuaca sangat cerah, dan bunga-bunga mekar dengan indahnya… namun tetap saja, tidak seindah senyumanmu…"

Queen Risa sadar bahwa kata-kata sang Maharaja yang barusan sangat gombal dan andaikan pria lain yang mengatakannya, terutama Emperor Figaro sendiri, pasti sudah ditamparnya habis-habisan. Namun wajah tampan sang Maharaja membuat Queen Risa tidak berdaya.

"Oh ya… kau tidak sarapan di luar bersama yang lainnya?" tanya sang Maharaja

"Tidak…tidak bisa…"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Aku…sebenarnya kabur dari negaraku atas usulan dari putrimu. Karena Emperor Figaro memperlakukanku dengan buruk, menelantarkanku dan rakyat Brittania, setiap hari bersenang-senang dengan videogame dan selir-selir… Jika sampai para pemimpin-pemimpin negara lain melihatku di sini padahal Brittania sedang kacau, apalagi tidak bersama Emperor Figaro… mereka akan curiga dan mungkin melaporkan pada Emperor Figaro kalau aku kabur ke sini. Jadi… sampai pesta dansa dimulai… lebih baik aku mengurung diri…"

Sang Maharaja menghela napas "Sungguh sayang sekali, padahal kau adalah gadis yang begitu mempesona…Baiklah, akan kusuruh seorang dayang untuk membawakan sarapan. Kau santai saja di sini"

"Baik… terima kasih Maharaja Furuno…"

"Oh ya, apa putriku mengatakan sesuatu ketika menyuruhmu kabur…? Seperti… 'tidak usah khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja' atau semacamnya?"

"Ya… dia bilang dia akan mencegah amarah Emperor Figaro jika dia sampai murka…"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak usah khawatir. Anak itu pasti sudah menyiapkan akal bulus untuk mencegah amarah Emperor Figaro"

"Hah?"

"Anak itu selalu punya rencana-rencana absurd dan selalu berhasil menggagalkan perang antarnegara dengan rencana-rencananya"

"Eerrrr…"

Meninggalkan Queen Risa yang sedang kebingungan, Maharaja meninggalkan kamar itu.

Malamnya, di Villa Keraton Los Angeles, sang Maharaja mengadakan pesta pre-party bertema pool party. Guest star malam itu adalah Tourai, Valshe dan Clear. Maharaja Furuno sedang mengobrol bersama Queen Risa, sementara Hime bermalas-malasan di atas floating bed, mengapung di atas kolam renang memakai bikini dan berenang bersama Prince Minato, Princess Akihi, Prince Purru dan King Shin dan Queen Lant. Di salah satu sudut kolam renang, Ratu Minyak Kusanagi, Dewi Ikao dan King Sorah sedang sibuk mendorong-dorong Queen Youna agar ia jatuh ke kolam renang. Queen Echow juga ikut mendorong-dorong, tapi malah ikut jatuh bersama Queen Youna. Sementara di lounge VVIP, Princess Solanaceae menonton Maharaja Furuno dari balik gorden sambil menggeram.

"Hei, sudahlah. Kalau kau memang ingin mengobrol dengan Maharaja Furuno, ke sana saja. Ameera Hime juga bilang begitu kan?" kata Prince Vivent

"Tapitapitapi… bagaimana kalau aku sampai ketahuan kalau aku ini Prince Hoshino?"

"Tidak mungkin lah! Kau kan sedang memakai bikini! Dan rambutmu sudah ditata seperti seorang gadis! Ayolah, tidak mungkin ada yang sadar!"

"Justru karena bikini ini aku tidak berani keluar! Ameera Hime dan Penyihir Mikain kejam! Bajuku diganti secara paksa dengan bikini pakai sihir!" katanya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan melingkar seperti orang yang akan di-raep.

"Ayolah, banyak juga yang memakai bikini! Bahkan sampai Yang Mulia Ratu Daikon Echow juga pakai bikini dan dia berhasil-berhasil saja keluar!" bujuk Prince Vivent.

"OGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba, gorden yang menutupi VVIP lounge terbuka

"Hei, Hime…eh?"

Rupanya Maharaja Furuno yang membuka gorden tersebut. Ia mengira yang sedang berguling-guling di depan gorden adalah putrinya, tapi ternyata bukan. Sementara itu, Princess Solanaceae shock dan membatu melihat Maharaja Furuno yang hanya memakai surfer shorts putih berdiri di depannya dan melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau… um…" Ia lalu melihat ke arah Prince Vivent, lalu ke Prince Hoshino yang masih terbujur kaku dengan muka shock.

"Kalian…siapa? Teman Ameera Hime?"

Prince Vivent buru-buru menjawab "Ah- iya! Kami… kami temannya! Kami dari negeri Vegetania! Namaku Vivent, dan yang tergeletak di lantai ini Solanaceae. Jangan khawatir, yang mulia maharaja… dia masih hidup kok. Hanya… hanya terpeleset di lantai."

"Hoo… begitukah? Biasanya ia paling dekat dengan Pangeran dan Tuan Putri negeri Vegetania…aku belum melihat mereka dari tadi… kalian lihat?"

Prince Vivent menggeleng. Syukurlah, sepertinya si Maharaja dodol ini tidak sadar kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama.

Tiba-tiba Maharaja Furuno berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Princess Solanaceae "Bisa berdiri, nona?"

Dengan muka merah bagai namanya, Princess Solanaceae mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan lembut Maharaja Furuno menariknya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar alunan lagu yang familiar di telinga mereka.

"Cantarella… kau tahu lagu ini?"

Dengan malu-malu, Princess Solanaceae mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Tapi sebelum Princess Solanaceae menjawab, terdengar suara ledakan dari luar. Buru-buru mereka keluar dari VVIP lounge. Terlihat suasana pesta kacau dimana-mana. Para nico singers berlari berhamburan turun dari panggung, dan para tamu buru-buru mengungsi ke dalam Villa. Sementara itu di tengah-tengah area pesta, terdapat sekumpulan pria memakai Gi berwarna-warni.

"HA HA HA HA HA! KAMI ADALAH EVIL RANGER!"

"Black Ranger Satsui No Gay-Do, KOKO!"

"Pink Ranger MoeMoeKyun Maniac, KUROTEN!"

"Blue Ranger Hentai, INUI!"

"Red Ranger Ecchi, ARCBUNCLE!"

"WE ARE THE MESUM RANGERS!"

Dan semua orang hanya tertegun, terdiam menonton mereka. Sementara itu mereka masih berpose ala Power Rangers dan ber sparkle-sparkle dengan bangga.

"….LAAAAAAAAMEEEEE…." Hime tiba-tiba teriak, dan semua orang bersahut-sahutan membalasnya lalu mulai melemparkan tulang sisa makanan, sepatu, beha, wig, sumpelan bikini, batu kerikil, ranting, batu karang pantai, dan lain-lain ke arah orang-orang misterius itu.

"Koko, bagaimana ini?" tanya Ranger Inui panik

"Sudah cepat saja selesaikan tugas kita lalu balik ke kastil bambu!" teriaknya.

Mereka lalu kabur dari tengah-tengah area pesta, menebar bom asap dimana-mana dan terdengar teriakan gadis-gadis. Para penjaga tidak berdaya, karena asap sangat tebal. Begitu asap sudah mulai menghilang, terlihat sebuah jaring besar berisi gadis-gadis yang berteriak-teriak di langit, dan para Mesum Rangers yang memegangi ujung-ujungnya pergi terbang menjauh dari villa dengan sangat cepat sambil tertawa mesum.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" teriak Maharaja Furuno. Jelas saja, karena putrinya juga ikut terbawa dalam penculikan massal itu. Ia terlihat sangat sedih.

"GADIS-GADIS MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriaknya lagi. "KEMBALIKAN GADIS-GADIS MOE-KU, DASAR RANGER SIALAN! AKU INI YANG MENGUNDANG MEREKA, TAHU!"

dan semua orang ber-OTL.

"Anu, Baginda… putri anda juga ikut terbawa…" kata seorang penjaga

Dengan muka datar, sang baginda menjawabnya "Halah, dia mah ntar juga balik. Pernah kok dia diculik ke Pripyat waktu perang dingin dengan negeri tetangga, terus tiga hari kemudian udah balik lagi ke Keraton Los Angeles"

Dan semua orang hanya bisa menghela napas, sementara Maharaja Furuno berguling-guling panik lagi karena semua tamu moe-nya dicuri oleh segerombolan orang aneh.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF "A TWISTED FAIRYTALE"

***author sedang menganyam tali tambang untuk gantung diri, lalu sadar dia tidak punya bakat menganyam. Dan sudah kecapean pula untuk gali lubang di San Diego untuk bikin kuburan diri sendiri karena CTSnya membuat tangannya menjadi memble***

oh, dan jangan lupa untuk nonton **Scott Pilgrim**. Entah kenapa film epic itu belon keluar di Indonesia juga secara official. Kalo mau komiknya yang super duper epic itu, minta ke Ranmaru (Yudha) ***coughiklancolongancough***


	3. Chapter 3

Ketika Ameera Hime terbangun, ia sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan terbuka yang dibatasi oleh jeruji. Singkatnya, penjara. Tempat itu terbuat dari batu, seperti sebuah dungeon dalam game RPG. Ia garuk-garuk kepala dan menguap sambil berusaha untuk berpikir sedang apa dan kenapa dia berada di tempat suram seperti itu, hanya pakai bikini dan kain bali pula.

_Pool party…cocktail…Valshe…Clear…Tourai…solo Cantarella…_

"TOURAAAAAIIII!" dia tiba-tiba teriak. Lalu dia ingat semua kejadian aneh itu dengan para mesum rangers.

"WOOOOIIIIII! ADA ORAAAAAANG?" teriaknya sambil memegangi teralis dan berusaha melihat keluar. Hanya ada lorong gelap dengan lampu yang remang-remang. "Oh shit… gue benci gelap…" gumam sang tuan putri. Dengan pasrah ia lalu terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin sambil bengong mikirin Reuben Langdon.

"..._Ameera_ Hime?"

Sebuah suara lembut memanggil nama sang tuan putri memecah keheningan.

"…Siapa?" tanya sang tuan putri, diikuti dengan bersin karena kedinginan

"…Princess Mideru…aku ada di penjara di sebelahmu…"

"Oh! Princess Mideru dari Keraton Kampung Sawah?"

"…Y-ya…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu kita sekarang di mana?"

"…Tidak tahu…"

"Kalau yang lain?"

"…Itu… sepertinya mereka disekap di penjara lain, tapi ketika aku mencoba memanggil tak ada yang menjawab… hanya kau yang teriak-teriak, sepertinya hanya kita berdua yang sadar…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Terlihat seseorang yang memakai gi warna kuning

"Ho… rupanya Princess Mideru dan _Ameera_ Hime sudah sadar…"

"Kau siapa?"

"Bukankah dari pakaianku jelas aku siapa?"

Kedua tuan putri itu terdiam

"…Pembersih toilet?" tebak Ameera Hime

"...Pengurus kandang babi?" tebak Princess Mideru

"BUKAN! Bentak si orang nggak jelas itu "Aku ini Yellow Ranger dari Mesum Rangers! Pedo Ranger Saku!"

kedua tuan putri itu terdiam lagi

"…Nggak kenal tuh…" kata kedua tuan putri itu bersamaan

Yellow Ranger itu langsung kesal sendiri, lalu dengan kasar membukakan penjara mereka berdua "Huh! Kalau saja aku tidak diperintahkan Kaisar untuk mengeluarkan kalian berdua tanpa terluka, sudah kutempeleng kalian satu-satu!" katanya kesal "Lihat saja nanti!" katanya dengan gaya sok mengancam

Mereka berdua lalu dikawal menuju altar istana sambil celingukan. Benar kata Princess Mideru, teman-teman mereka yang lain masih dikurung di dalam penjara istana, namun masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar bak mayat bergelimpangan.

Keluar dari penjara bawah tanah, suasana di sekitar istana terlihat damai, dengan interiornya terbuat dari bambu dimana-mana. Ameera Hime berpikiran untuk kabur bersama Princess Mideru, namun dimana-mana banyak penjaga istana bersenjata.

Di altar istana, mereka lalu menghadap dengan sang kaisar. Tapi yang duduk di atas singgasana adalah seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat familiar. Ameera Hime dan Princess Mideru kaget melihatnya

"K-King Shin?"

Sang kaisar yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum jahat.

Sementara itu, kembali ke Pulau Dewata, di villa pribadi milik Keraton Los Angeles…

"INI BENCANA! SUNGGUH BENCANA! HAMPIR SEMUA GADIS YANG KUUNDANG KE PESTAKU HILANG DICURI OLEH SEKELOMPOK SENTAI ANEH! DASAR ORANG-ORANG MESUM SIALAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Sudah berjam-jam sang Maharaja marah-marah nggak karuan. Tentu saja, rencana pestanya kacau balau. Apalagi putri angkatnya ikut diculik.

Loh? Bukannya tadi dia bilang nggak peduli?

Rupanya rakyat Keraton Los Angeles (terutama wanita) dan banyak negara-negara yang meninggalkan pesan agar sang maharaja tetap tegar dan mendoakan agar sang tuan putri dan korban-korban penculikan absurd ini cepat kembali. Untuk menjaga image, tentu saja sang maharaja memasang wajah sedih di depan para wartawan pada saat konferensi pers. Dengan wajah memelas seperti itu, rating TV yang memberitakan meningkat pesat, dan fans-fans sang maharaja makin bertambah.

Dan para pria hanya bisa memasang wajah asem saat menonton sang maharaja di home theater pribadi.

Faktor kedua adalah, sang tuan putri-lah yang merencanakan semua ini. Ia mengundang banyak gadis-gadis yang sudah punya suami (ataupun istri) yang meminta untuk diundang karena bosan dengan pasangan mereka, dan tentu saja, Ameera Hime yang mempunyai rencana agar sang maharaja tidak dikudeta dan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh orang-orang yang pasangannya direbut oleh maharaja Furuno.

Dan setelah konferensi pers, Maharaja Furuno langsung mengadakan rapat dadakan dengan para pemimpin negara yang putri-putri dan ratunya diculik. Beberapa kursi untuk kerajaan diisi oleh para wakil yang siap dengan webcam chat. Dengan tenang, Maharaja Furuno menduduki kursinya dan memulai rapat dengan salam formal.

"Selamat malam, wahai para pemimpin negara sekalian. Saya, Maharaja Keraton Los Angeles, Neil Furuno, dengan ini meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya akan kejadian ini dan akan bertanggung jawab akan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan terbaik Keraton untuk menyelamatkan para tuan putri dan ratu yang diculik…"

Tiba-tiba suara berdehem menggema di ruang rapat "Interupsi sebentar, Maharaja Furuno" kata King Shin, sang pemimpin Negeri Selatan.

"Silakan, Yang Mulia King Shin" balas sang Maharaja

"Saya tahu pelaku penculikan ini dan dimana lokasinya"

Dan serentak semua orang di ruangan itu melotot dan berdiri dari kursi.

Kembali ke Kastil Bambu…

"Hei… tunggu! Kau… kau bukan King Shin!" teriak Princess Mideru sambil menunjuk ke orang yang sedang duduk di singgasana itu, "Kau cuma seseorang yang mirip dengannya! King Shin… King Shin tidak mungkin tersenyum jahat seperti itu!"

Dalam hati _Ameera_ Hime berkata _"Oh ya?"_ dengan muka penuh sarkasme. Ia masih dendam karena dikalahkan habis-habisan di Street Fighter. Ia ingat muka picik King Shin ketika mengalahkannya dengan skor 20-3

"Memang benar aku bukan King Shin, aku ini adalah…. KAISAR PANDA!"

Kedua tuan putri yang diculik itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali melotot dan diam seribu bahasa

"Dan hobiku adalah… mengoleksi kuku anak kecil!"

Dan kedua tuan putri mukanya makin melongo. Bingung.

_Kaisar jahat berfetish kuku anak kecil? _

TO BE CONTINUED IN A TWISTED FAIRYTALE #4

Maaf lama… salahkan Sims 3, Sengoku Basara, twitter, Reuben Langdon, tugas kuliah, dan… apalagi yah? Emang dasarnya males aja sih… /DZIGH. Entah berapa kali mikir mending cerita sampah ini tak drag ke tong sampah MacBook Pro… tapi mengingat pembaca-pembacanya pasti akan ngamuk berat jika saya melakukan hal tersebut, makanya nggak jadi. Yak… nantikan yang keempaaatttt~ *lariiii


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaisar Panda?"

Semua orang di ruang rapat menatap ke arah King Shin. Bagaimana tidak, putra-putri mahkota berbagai negara telah diculik dan tiba-tiba King Shin bilang dia tahu pelakunya. Dan ia menyebut bahwa Kaisar Panda adalah pelakunya.

King Shin berdehem, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "Ya, dilihat dari modus operandi penculikan, saya tahu pelakunya adalah tak lain saudara kembar saya, Kaisar Panda!"

"Saudara kembar?"

"Sebelum saya naik tahta jadi raja, Kaisar Panda diusir dari Negeri Selatan karena melakukan beberapa kejahatan yang bisa dibilang… cukup absurd"

"Absurd? Contohnya?"

"Mencuri celana dalam wanita-wanita seluruh negeri, merampok warung nasi… tapi bukan mencuri uang, melainkan makanan. Lalu setelah itu ia membuat pesta bonfire rakyat, tapi setiap rakyat harus menyumbangkan BH untuk berpartisipasi dalam pesta tersebut dan menggunakan BH tersebut sebagai pengganti kayu bakar pada saat bonfire…"

Semua peserta rapat mengeryitkan dahi. King Shin tidak bohong, saudara kembarnya memang absurd. Sebenarnya tanpa King Shin menyebutkan ke-absurd-an saudara kembarnya pun, mereka sudah percaya. Karena King Shin sendiri bukanlah… seseorang yang bisa dibilang raja yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Tapi yang paling aneh adalah… ia hobi mengoleksi kuku anak kecil."

"Lalu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus penculikan kali ini, King Shin?" tanya Maharaja Furuno

"Mayoritas korban penculikan adalah gadis-gadis moe. Berarti benar, targetnya kali ini mungkin untuk menambah koleksi. Ia akan memelihara mereka seperti ternak sampai mereka dewasa demi mengambil kuku mereka…"

"Dan setelah mereka dewasa, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Raja Negeri Vegetania, Sultan Solahudin.

"…Entahlah… gossip yang beredar di rakyat adalah setelah korbannya dewasa, Kaisar Panda akan memakan mereka"

Dan hampir semua peserta rapat menjerit histeris. Tidak rela putri-putri mereka dijadikan santapan siang kaisar gila itu. Berbeda dengan Maharaja Furuno, dia sendiri teriak dengan despo karena tidak rela gadis-gadis moe calon-calon istrinya itu dimakan.

"KITA HARUS AMBIL GADIS-GADIS YANG DICULIK ITU KEMBALI!" teriak Maharaja Furuno, diikuti dengan teriakan semangat para raja-raja.

"SIAPKAN BATALYON PERANG TERBAIK NEGARA KALIAN MASING-MASING, WAHAI PARA RAJA! KITA REBUT PUTRI-PUTRI KITA KEMBALI! THIS IS WAR! THIS! IS! …"

BREEEEEEETTTTTT!

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung terdiam ketika melihat celana Maharaja Furuno robek tepat di tengah-tengah selangkangan. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk para sesama raja yang lain untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai gegulingan. Dan Baroness Beowolve cepat-cepat mengamankan BlackBerrynya yang memuat foto aib tersebut.

Setelah Maharaja Furuno kembali ke ruang rapat (dengan celana baru tentunya), ia mendiskusikan unit-unit perang dan persenjataan apa saja yang akan dipakai.

"Kami para Emperor dari klan Kameko akan mengirim satu batalyon sniper-sniper terbaik kami" kata Emperor Takur sebagai wakil. "Prince Alf yang akan memimpin pasukan," – pernyataan itu diikuti dengan ekspresi kaget si pangeran bertampang ganteng tapi agak eksentrik itu, tapi cepat-cepat ia mengerti begitu melihat muka Emperor Takur yang setengah mengancam.

"Saya selaku Raja dari Negeri Selatan akan mengirimkan satu unit pasukan elit S.T.A.R.S" kata King Shin. Maharaja Furuno mengeryitkan dahi – ini mau menyelamatkan putri-putri atau mau membasmi zombie? Tapi ya sudahlah, toh pasti para putri itu (terutama putrinya sendiri) akan senang diselamatkan oleh para anggota-anggota S.T.A.R.S yang ganteng-ganteng, terutama Chris Redfield dan Leon S. Kennedy.

"…Saya berharap semoga kedua anggota S.T.A.R.S yang paling populer itu akan selamat sampai mereka menyelesaikan misi…" gumam Emperor Figaro.

"Emperor Figaro, kau tahu sendiri anggota unit S.T.A.R.S itu profesional dan berpengalaman…" kata King Shin menegaskan

"Bukan, bukan selamat dari marabahaya yang mengancam mereka di Kastil Bambu, tapi ketika nanti mereka sudah menyelamatkan para putri dan mereka kembali ke Villa Keraton Los Angeles di Pulau Dewata naik helikopter…"

"Kedua orang malang itu pasti akan di OTP-kan oleh para putri dan disuruh fanservice…. Maklum, putri-putri yang diculik kebanyakan adalah fujoshi" tambah Maharaja Furuno.

Dan dalam hati Emperor Figaro menangis pilu "Oh…aku ingin melihat adegan indah itu! Andai aku seorang tuan putri moe yang ikut diculik…aku rela memakai baju berenda demi melihat Chris Redfield dan Leon S. Kennedy ber-OTP!"

Melihat Emperor Figaro yang sedang meneteskan _manry tears_, semua orang langsung menganggap dia tidak ada.

"Baiklah, rapat sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Adakah hal lain yang ingin disampaikan?" tanya Maharaja Furuno

"Saya, yang mulia", jawab seorang petinggi yang berada di situ.

"Baik, Perdana Mentri Kotiledon, silakan"

"Terima kasih. Saya, Perdana Menteri Keamanan Negeri Vegetania, Kotiledon Alfalfa, selaku wakil dari Raja Solahudin, akan mengirimkan satu batalyon khusus terbaik kami, batalyon T.O.G.E, untuk menyelamatkan dua puteri negeri kami yang telah diculik, yaitu Princess Inem von Ushijima el Deichuu dan Princess Mika von Sporovit el Hojo"

Mendengar Princess Inem von Ushijima el Deichuu, sang idola yang sangat moe itu ikut diculik, mendadak semua peserta rapat ribut – terutama Maharaja Furuno (pastinya), Emperor Figaro dan Prince Alf. King Shin akhirnya harus berteriak dengan jurus "KUMA NATURE CALL" untuk membuat semua peserta rapat diam – pingsan, tepatnya.

"Baiklah, para batalyon perang yang telah diperintahkan! Siap segera menyerang kastil bambu dan selamatkan para putri!" komando King Shin.

Dan semua wakil negara yang masih sadar langsung mengabari batalyon negara mereka masing-masing untuk siap berperang.


End file.
